Our Adventures
by mish3699
Summary: Rated T: for a bit of Swearing?... Erza and Jellal have many adventures together and have fun. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - School

* * *

Erza's POV

* Ring * Ring * Ring *

"Morning already? I guess i should get ready to go to the school..."

* * *

~~~~After changing~~~~~~~~

"Yes!Let's go!" I felt happy for some reason...too happy...like sometime good is going to happen to me or something (Not like it's a bad thing or anything...

I passed by the sign that said "Park" and decided i should take a break for a while.

I spotted someone..."Oh shitt...Its JELLAL!"Oh no...did i just say that OUT LOUD with JELLAL right in FRONT OF ME?!

DARN IT...DARN IT...I thought to myself. Hats when he approached me and said "Erza...?"I didn't know what to say so I said "How are you? Soo... what school do you go to?" Oh shoottt... I just remembered that he is in the same SCHOOL and CLASS as me...hehehe... "I'm doing fine. How are you?" he said smiling while looking at me... I don't know but i think i

BLUSHED! "Yeah...I'm fine too," I backed a little "I was just going to go to school.."

"Oh, do you want to walk together? You know...because..."

" .NO."

"What?"

" ..."

"Soo? Yes or no?"

"I guess, since we are in the same class...Nothing more"

"Okay,...then...Lets go"

* * *

~~~~~During the walk~~~~~

It was quiet so i started a conversation. "So...Do you like school so far?"

"..." whaa? I wondered why he didn't say anything but. When i look at him...i saw her was wearing earplugs and had a

mp3 player in his hand...I smirked and then stole his mp3 player and ran away...heheh...

"HEY!GIVE MY MP3 PLAYER BACK!"

"IF YOU CAN CATCH ME "I sung

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~At school...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ring**ring*

"Everybody please quiet down!" shouted the teacher

"Then why are you shouting?"Natsu said while laughing

-The whole class laughed-

well actually i kinda giggled...hehe

"okay,now that everyone has calmed down let's start class, today you will be having a pop quiz !" The teacher said and then throwing up all the pop quizzes in the air. "

"Yay! I caught mine!"I said happily.

Everyone paused and looked at me like i was Crazy...

"Erza! you have detention, see me after class!"

"whaaa?!"

The teacher looked at me with dark area surrounding her.

"Never mind..."I said quietly

* * *

**Hello MINNA! This is my first story,so if i have to improve anything or you have ideas you think i should add SOMETHING pleasee**

**REVIEW.**** M-ja! Bye Minna! Peace (LOVE) (LOVE)**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~After Class~~~~~~~~

Erza's POV

I stayed in class and waited for the teacher…..

~~~~After a while…..~~~~~

"Erza, wake up."

"…"

"ERZA!WAKE UP!"

"Oww…" I noticed that I fell out of my chair and got a scratch on my elbow. _Who the hell woke me up?_ I thought. I stood up and saw Jellal "Erza, are you okay?" he said, "Yeah, I'm just waiting for the teacher to come." Suddenly, he took me by the hand and dragged me out of the classroom "Hey!Where are you taking me!?" He ignored me and that's when we ended up in the forest. He stopped "We are getting out of here" he said quietly. He let go of my hand and started to continue to walk slowly deeper into the forest, so I followed him…..

~~~~~~A few hours later…~~~~~

"It's getting dark, Lets go to that town and find an inn." Jellal said. I nodded and we headed to town.

"Wow…." I was amazed of how beautiful the lights were.

"It seems like they are having a festival...Anyways, let's go to an inn."

~~~~~In The inn…~~~~~

"Room for two." Jellal said while paying money.

"Okay! Here's your key! Enjoy your stay!"

We took the key and headed upstairs to our room-Room 230-and went inside.

"Erza, I'm going to take a shower first." He said while going in the washroom.

_You don't have to tell me that,_ I thought to myself….I got bored so I looked around the room and noticed there was only… one bed. I covered my mouth trying not to scream but somehow it came out.

Jellal's POV

I was just finished showering and changing my clothes, suddenly I heard a scream-_it was Erza_ –I dashed out of the washroom and when I went out I saw Erza covering her mouth.

"Erza? What happened?" I looked around, but everything seemed fine so I wondered why she was screaming.

"Th-there is o-only wha-one ba-bed" Erza said. Then we both screamed running around the room,

"What should we do?"

"I don't know!"

We kept on running around the room-well, until the manager of the inn came in,

"What's wrong?" she asked

"THERE IS ONLY ONE BED!HOW DO WE SLEEP?!" Erza said

"There is only one bed, so you are supposed to share the bed, okay?" she said calmly.

Me and Erza looked at each other… (Silent atmosphere)

*Chirp**chirp**Chirp*

"Dinner will be served down stairs at the restaurant at 6:30." the manger left the room.

I looked at the time-6:00-_30 more minutes. _I walked to the couch and turned on the T.V. I watched Erza entering the washroom…

"Today on food fight we have NATSU DRAGNEEL on the red side and GRAY FULLBUSTER on the blue side, let's start FOOD FIGHT!"

*splat* *cla-ploosh* *pu-pu* *blarg*

"And the winner is…." *T.V. turns off*

_What?NOO…..I want to see who won_.

"Come on Jellal, Let's go downstairs." -6:26-

I looked at Erza and saw her wear a fancy dress.

"Erza, You Look beautiful…" I said amazed

"What?" she asked

"Nothing…" _I guess she didn't hear me…_


End file.
